Hopelessly Lost in Naruto
by EasternSongbird
Summary: If being stuck in the Naruto universe with a case of mistaken identity is your idea of annoying, then being stuck in this situation because of your best friend takes the cherry on the cake. Counter-fic to "Life in Naruto" by x.x.xlolliepopzx.x.x.
1. Prolouge

Hey, thanks for clicking, this is a counter-fic to a friend's fanfic "Life in Naruto" Go read it, you'll understand this one more

* * *

I held the phone an arm's length away, Chloe, on the other end was blabbering (at quite a volume) on and on about... something.

"And then, I walked into my bedroom and I SWEAR, I was in Naruto" Chloe tried to explain.

"Alright, Chloe, what have you been taking? Is the room spinning? Do you feel hot or anything?" I quizzed her, but my concerns went unanswered "Chloe, Chloe, PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE CHLOE... geez" my incessant questioning was met by the obnoxious beeping of the phone line...

"Damn you Chloe, always having adventures without me..." I sat on my bed and tossed my phone aside. I would have to speak to her at school.

"Erin!" My thoughts were interrupted by my mother shrieking downstairs "What are you doing in your room? You have to do the dishes, not to mention your homework AND it's been weeks since you last even TOUCHED your violin!" Typical Asian mother. I sighed; time to stage another dramatic exit "I'm doing my homework mum!" I shouted downstairs in a voice louder than hers "I'll do the dishes and play violin when I finish my essay". Almost true, the dishes were never going to be done because I had absolutely no intention of finishing the essay due for tomorrow's lesson.

Silently, I scrabbled around the room for my necessities, my phone, wallet, house keys and iPod, stuffing them into my handbag. Carefully easing up the window I barely managed to squeeze out onto the fire exit, man, I was getting too fat for this. Climbing down the fire escape, I breathed out a sigh of relief when my feet touched the ground, a habit I got from when I first started performing my escapes. Dusting off my dress, I started walking the path to the nearby train station, and eventually, to Chloe's house. I needed the relaxation of being able to listen to her constant Naruto ramblings. Finally arriving, I knocked on the polished wood.

It was her sister who answered the door. "Uhm, hey..." Ashley greeted me, I mumbled a quick greeting and squeezed past her into the hallway, her mother didn't even look up from her papers, it happened so often that they no longer cared. Walking up the stairs, I knocked on Chloe's door "Oi, Chlo, you there, I brought the panadol you wanted!" no answer "Oi, Chlo, you had better not be ignoring me!" still no answer "Alright, that's it, I'm coming in!" I shouted while turning the doorknob. Inside it was eerily quiet, strange for Chloe's room as she normally had heavy metal music blaring out of her speakers and Screamo coming from her laptop.

"Hello?" I called hesitantly "Chloe?" I was greeted by the sound of a phone vibrating on her vanity. Looking at the screen and not recognizing the number, I flipped it open "hello?" a cold hissing voice greeted me "Hello, Chloe dear, it seems the jutsu didn't work, no matter, I will bring you here myself, darling..." and with that, the line went cold "Hello, hello?" I shouted into the phone, no answer.

Putting it back onto the desk and sighed "what a weirdo..." I exclaimed, collapsing onto the bed. Well collapse really isn't the correct word, it kind of really swallowed me whole, literally "URGH, this CANNOT be happening" I groaned as the sheets swallowed me whole "don't tell me Chloe was telling the truth..."

* * *

There, that's just the prologue, tell me what you think, kay?

And the story idea belongs to (her username won't write for some reason) Chloe with her permission, I promise I will update soon, if you think it's good that is,Thank you for reading ^^

Ja ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thanks for reading on, this is a counter-fic to a friend's fanfic "Life in Naruto" Go read it, you'll understand this one more

I've decided to take a leaf out of my time coughprocrascinatingcough meant for NaNo... my writing style is really bad so forgive me if you fall asleep

Disclaimer-Really, if I owned Naruto... I don't know what the hell I'd be doing, probably running from disgruntled former fans?

* * *

I had been falling in that cocoon of sheets for a few seconds now, it really didn't seem like I was going to get out of it soon, and I suddenly became claustrophobic, what would happen to me? Would I be stuck in this dark mass of linen sheets, left at the mercy of their suffocating depths, would they find my body? Would my friends cry? Would Chloe hurry up and reply to my emails? My mind was like a miniature highway, thoughts zooming past a hundred kilometers an hour. That is, until I was blinded by the sudden white light, and the feeling of cool corrugated metal underneath me. I was vaguely aware that I was sliding, downwards maybe? My vision blurred into clarity and I saw the landscape beyond me, my jaw dropped, but there would be more time for that later, as I soon realized that I was about to drop the many, many meters to the street below, the people walking about a mere speck to the eye. A cold sweat dripping down my brow, I gripped the curbed edge of the roof, desperate to not let myself fall. Steadying myself, I took to the task of swapping my over sized sunglasses for my glasses that I had stashed in my bottomless bag. Putting them on, I soon took them off in disbelief, this really could not be happening.

The mountains in the distance were in Technicolor, like in those animes I always seemed to watch, and up above me, four faces carved into the rock blocked the sun's rays. Even with my limited knowledge of the popular series, it would take a very uninformed noob to not know where they were. Looking at my arms, I almost shrieked, I had been anime-fied. Rifling through my bag once again, I soon found my pocket mirror, before snapping it shut promptly before cautiously reopening it. My dark-brown eyes had been blown up to take up more than a quarter of my face, peeking out from behind my now business like glasses. Then I saw my hair. And this time, I really shrieked, it was blue. And unnaturally long. Well, that's an improvement, I thought, before digging through my bag to find a brush to comb my unruly newly found mass of 'hair'.

"Nice hair you have there" a new voice interrupted my hair-taming efforts. I shrieked, jumped, and was soon hanging onto the gutter for my dear life. Dangling in the air, hundreds of meters above the ground, I suddenly realized how much I had yet to achieve in life.

"…. And tell my parents that I love them" I muttered to thin air, fingers still gripping the gutter. Looking up, I saw a pair of curious blue eyes peering down at me "Do you mind giving me a hand, I'm sure the hospital is busy enough without having a new body to study" I moaned dramatically, fingernails now scraping on the dry metal gutter. A pair of small hands hauled me up and I was finally able to look upon the face of my surprise companion

"The view up here is nice isn't it" he asked, as soon as I had established myself on the sloped surface. I nodded silently, using this time to study my rescuer's face, and my suspicions were confirmed, no-one else would have worn that obnoxious orange jumpsuit, or have that blob of nuclear yellow hair. Six whisker marks on his cheeks affirmed his identity. I was not going to get out of this unharmed was I?

About two hours later, Naruto finished off his life story "and now, Iruka-sensei is supposed to treat me to ramen, so it was nice meeting you!" he stood up, dusting his hands

Seeing that this would probably be my last chance to get off this roof, I tentatively tried to get his attention, like I had been for the last two hours "Uhhh…. Uzumaki-san, if you don't mind, could you get me off this roof?" He looked at me with wide eyes "but, nee-chan, weren't you supposed to learn that in the academy around a few weeks ago?"

I rolled my eyes "You know, a white sundress and high heels doesn't exactly scream ninja, does it? It doesn't exactly scream Japanese either" I muttered the latter part to myself.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly "ahaha, sorry, must have overlooked that fact, you kind of remind me of a new girl that just joined our class, she has the same attitude, anyway" and without further ado, picked me up in his arms, which I admit must not have been an easy task seeing our difference in size. Feeling the wind in my hair for a brief second, I barely had time to blush about being carried before I was set down onto a solid object and Naruto was nowhere to be seen. I would have been relieved at this point, if I were not stuck somewhere higher and more confined than my previous standing place, on a telephone pole. My bottom lip quivered; did I mention how much I hated heights? However, when I saw a running figure in the crowds below, I gathered up all my breath, and shouted for my life "NARUTO UZUMAKI, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL BE NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF ROTTEN MEAT IN THE BUTCHER'S CART!" Negative tension relieved, I set to the task of figuring out how the hell I was supposed to get off of this thing.

Option A) I throw down my sandals and monkey-climb my way down this thing, of course I didn't know how to climb and my palms and soles of feet would be beds of splinters by the time I got down there, besides, throwing down high-heeled sandals into a busy street is like a murder waiting to happen.

Or

Option B) which was making myself comfortable and wait to be rescued, once again, like a useless damsel in distress. And seeing as it was starting to get dark, this plan would take a little time to execute.

Seeing as plan B was easier and I since it did not look like I was getting out of this soon, I really did not want to explain to the medical personnel at the hospital what happened to my hands, so I somehow sat down and prepared to be bored to death so I could get down from this damn pole.

* * *

Sorry to leave it there, my friend insisted I upload it immediately. So, in case any of you actually want to read on, I'll be posting more after November. Thank you for taking the time and I really wonder how you got interested in my sucky summary. Ah well, I'm grateful you clicked anyway ^^. And remember, page views alone make me happy, but I don't want to force you to review if you don't feel like it. But it would make me very happy if you did, wouldn't it brighten your day knowing you made a poor author somewhere in the Oceanic region happy?

Thanks for taking the time

Ja ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there, again, thanks for sticking out til this chapter, it's not very long, and I'm not happy with it but I promise you, one day I will write you all a nice long chapter, yes?

I literally own nothing, not even this laptop I'm writing on...

* * *

An hour and numerous failed attempts to flag down a shinobi passed. This was not going well, AT ALL. The sky was getting darker and people were already lighting their lanterns. Yet, I was _still_ stuck up this pole. I sighed, I was mentally exhausted. Chloe was going to pay for dragging me into this cliché little fantasy world. For goodness sake, I was probably a victim of some over used fanfiction plot.

Cradling my head in my hands, I decided that now really wasn't the time to be deep in thought; any later and I'd be stuck here for the rest of the night. My fear of the dark and vertigo really don't go well together…

Ten minutes later I had taken off my sandals and strapped them to my hands, splinters or not, I was not going to die on that damn pole. Bag thrown over my back, I eased my way into a position where I was hugging the pole, the rough husk scratching my cheek. This really was going to hurt wasn't it?

Another ten minutes later, I had succeeded in going down approximately 5 centimetres and getting an array of differently sized splinters lodged into my palms. "Don't look down…don't look down" I chanted to myself. Looking down, my palms started to sweat and my vision blurred. Suddenly a bird flew past, knocking me off balance, and by extension off my little almost safe place.

Hurtling toward the ground, my last thought went something like this "I survived 12 years with my parents, and a psychotic school and _this_ is how I'm going to die? By falling off a pole? Geez; couldn't I have come up with a better way to die?" that is, until I hit something semi-soft underneath me, instead of the dusty road as I had expected.

The semi-soft lump lump moved and muttered "'ow tr'ble'some" jumping up, it was quickly revealed that the lump I had landed on was a person, and judging by his attire, was probably a shinobi too. "I'm so sorry! I was stuck up that pole for hours and I didn't know you were underneath and I'm so sorr-"

"How troublesome..." he cut me off "judging by how you fell, you're not a shinobi are you?" I shook my head "_and_ you're not from around here _either_ are you?" contemplating whether or not to lie, he started to walk away "I'll take that as a no, next time,watch where you fall" My fist clenched, must everyone take an effort to make me mad? I put on my sandals and wrapped my flimsy cardigan tighter around me as the evening breeze blew. Now to find my best friend and make her wish she was dead.

* * *

So how was that? I finally got my act together this week because of ANOTHER holiday of mine. No I haven't missed anything important in school. Especially thoses exams, they don't count XD. But anyway, I'll try and write something up as soon as I can(i.e. When x..x.x starts pestering me)

Until then


End file.
